Second Thoughts
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: Bowser has changed from his evil ways and everyone was sure of it, all except one smasher. Join Mario in his quest to see if Bowser is still evil! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Please review!

Bowser maybe OOC for the next couple of chapters, not this one, however.

Please, if you're an Ike fan, don't read this chapter without being prepared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario, Link and Pit were sparring. The three exchanged shots to see who was the best at fighting. Suddenly Mario's cell phone started ringing. Mario kept it without answering.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" asked Pit.

"I can't! Whenever I pick up the phone, I get charged 15$. It is quadrupled if I say something!" shouted Mario.

"Which service are you using?" Asked Pit.

"Smashville service, where else?" said Mario.

"I use it too. I get everyone of its features for free!" said Link.

"How?" asked Mario.

"I pulled some strings... and the trigger of a gun." said Link as he gave a sigh. Both Mario and Pit knew what that sigh ment: Link was about to tell a story. The two exchanged nervous glances as Link started his story.

**Flashback(Told by Link)**

I was just laying on the couch flicking the channels on the television. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. It was brand new, and I had no idea how much each call was. I quickly pressed talk to here someone saying something.

"Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi Hi!" the voice kept saying. I left it like that for 8 hours and whoever was calling was being persistant. Finally I gave up.

"Hi." I said.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the voice said, and I realized it was Kirby. Kirby quickly hung up.

Suddenly a mailman who refuses to dress properly came up to me and gave me a paper.

"It's a bill." he said.

"They want me to sign a bill for a new law?"I asked before looking on the paper. The dude left and I took a look at the bill. It was a bill for the call. There were better chances of me winning multiple lotteries than paying this off.

The number extended to over twenty zeros. I got 3 pieces of rope (4.7 metres each!) and a gun. I left for the building and threathened to kill everybody if I did not get free phone calls. They accepted except one of them. I taught him a lesson he will never forget.

**End flashback**

"And I taught him a lesson he will never forget." said Link. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Link answered it and Master hand had left a text message to go to the cafeteria for an announcement. The three left for the place.

At the cafeteria, Master Hand was on stage with Bowser.

"Attention, I am here to tell you that Bowser has resigned from his evil ways and is now turned good!" said Master Hand. There were many cheers and one person tried to drown out the cheers.

"Boo!" shouted the figure. The crowd turned silent and tried to hear who was booing.

"Boo!" shouted Mario. After seeing everybody was staring at him, he started to make sarcastic cheers. Soon everybody joined in. After everybody left, Link, Pit and Ike stayed to find out why Mario was so mad.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Pit.

"You see, I got money from bowser by defeating him. All the game sales go to the producers. Now how am I supossed to work?" fumed Mario.

"Can't Peach give you money?" asked Link. "After all, you saved her more times than the number of seconds after brawl came out."

"Peach is a slut! Why would she give me money?" said Mario.

"Don't worry! You can be in my game!" said Ike as he quickly raised his arm to one side of his head and brought it to the other. "Think about it! Fire emblem: Path of Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Boo, Kink boo, Daisy, Toad, Toadsworth, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi and a random dolphin!"

"I am never going to be with Ike! He is the cheapest person in brawl!" said Mario randomly to Pit. Suddenly a teen opened the emergency cafeteria door. (The only reason it is their is because Kirby breaks through the cafeteria walls at lunch).

"Is Ike here?" asked the teen. Mario quickly shoved Ike into his view.

"He's here!" shouted the teen and opened the door to some other people. They all said the same thing, "We hate Ike! I will not stand still until I knowhe is out of Brawl!"

"Big deal!" said Ike. "There are millions who love me and only four people who hate me!"

"You have it the opposite way!" shouted Mario as he opened the door. Millions of people had pitchforks in their hands trying to get in to kill Ike.

As Ike ran, he asked, "Why do you hate me!" asked Ike.

"You're too cheap!" shouted Link. Everyone nodded thier heads in agreement.

"People write about me all the time! That means they love me!" said Ike.

"Not quite. All of the stories are about you being gay!" shouted Mario. Ike stormed off with extreme sadness and rage. Quickly the teens captured him, brought him outside, tied him to a pole with a bomb beside him. Pit had left, leaving only Mario and Link there.

"I got an idea! We can try to catch Bowser doing something evil!" said Link.

"Great idea! I'll get my camera!" shouted Mario.

"I'll get my MP3!" said Link as they both left to their rooms.

Later that day, Mario and Link looked through behind a bush, and Link was holding a camera and was also listening to some songs on his MP3. They looked through the garden as Bowser just stood there. Very still... day passed and it was night. Link had already left.

Bowser eventually blinked.

"He blinked! I knew he is evil!" shouted Mario, jumping up and down. Bowser immedietly noticed this.

"Hey Mario. You know, I've been meaning to give this for a long time. I'm sure you will remember this for the rest of your life" said Bowser as he pulled something from his shell. Mario prepared for imenent death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! Well, where did I last end with... I remember now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyways, Bowser reached out of his shell to pull out a card. He quickly gave it to Mario, he was shaking and covered his eyes, who was prepared with a horrible date with death.

Bowser handed him the card and waited for Mario to take it and read it. Mario kept shaking, and all around the mansion, everybody could hear Mario's teeth shaking. After an hour of this continuing, Bowser finally lost his patience.

"Will you just take this apology card." asked Bowser, eager to see Mario's reaction. Mario took the card hesitantly and threw it up in air, thinking it was a bomb.

"What goes up must come down." said Bowser quietly as the card floated down gently and landed into Mario's hands. Mario opened the card:

**I'm sorry I was mean to you, **It said.

"Will you ever forgive me?" asked Bowser.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..." thought Mario as he ran all the way to Italy. He ran bravely into a restaurant and took the nearest table. Soon a waiter came and gave the creepiest look Mario had ever seen.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Let's see... I would like 17 plates of spaghetti, 31 plates of pasta, 4 bowls of Cesar salad, 129 cookies, 8 jugs of milk and chocolate cake." said Mario.

"We don't even have half of that stuff or supplies." said the rather creepy waiter.

"Get it... NOW!" Shouted Mario as the waiter ran to go across the world for the order. Unfortunetly, Mario let off a fireball while shouting that burned down the place. The police came in to see what happened and took Mario to jail.

At jail, Mario was sitting on his bunk bed staring at the ceiling, thinking if he could trick Bowser to reveal that he is still evil, very evil.

"Maybe Bowser is actually changed?" thought Mario as he stared blankly at the card. "Of course not!" he thought as he burned the card to crisp. He watched as the ashes fell down.

"You'll never take me alive!" shouted a familiar voice.

"We just did!" shouted a deep gruff voice. Mario peered as far as he could only to see Link being dragged by a large man. The man opened Mario's cell and threw Link in there.

"Why is it that wherever I go, you're there as well?" asked Mario.

"This was a coincidence! You see, I went to a restaurant in Italy and I ordered 17 plates of spaghetti, 31 plates of pasta, 4 bowls of Cesar salad, 129 cookies, 8 jugs of milk and chocolate cake. The waitor told me that they did not have that stuff so I yelled to go get it and he left. When I was shouting I made a fireball that burned the restaurant and you know the rest." said Link as he was gasping for more air.

"Dude, get some originality." said Mario.

"I got an idea!" shouted Link.

"No more flashbacks! Everybody hated the first one." said Mario as he watched a guard guarding the horribly guarded place.

"Listen!" said Link as he looked up to show that there was a vent.

"I did not see that before." said Mario, curious.

"I make things happen" replied Link. "You will sneak into that vent since you're a migit(Mario:What did you call me)and I will distract the gaurd."

Link started jumping and shouting. The gaurd noticed this.

"I'm distracting! Look at me!" shouted Link.

"I'm totally distracted." said the guard.

Mario opened the vent and snapped the guard's neck. Mario opened the door and they were free.

"You know, Pikachu did hipnotize Bowser." said Link.

"Great! Maybe he has something to do with all of this." said Mario and after a while, they were at the door of the Smash Mansion.

"Link, can I ask you a huge favor?" asked Mario.

"What?"

"Die while I will prove that Bowser's still evil."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the next chapter will reveal many things... Or maybe just one.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mario ran through the mansion in search of Pikachu. His search took him everywhere around and he took a break at the cafeteria. He got some food and was about to eat when Link showed up.

"Yo Mario!" he shouted.

"Can't you see I was about to eat?"

"No I can't. I just remembered that I can never die 'cause of the fact that I have the Tri-Force!"

"Go bury yourself or something!" replied Mario.

"Ok!" shouted Link rather loudly. Just before Mario could eat, there was a ring at the cafeteria door and Mario went there. He unlocked the door and prepared to smack Link for his next excuse. The door opened and Pikachu came in, carrying groceries. He put the groceries aside.

"What's up?" asked Mario, trying to keep Pikachu there so he can talk to him.

"Up is a direction!" answered Pikachu.

"Pikachu, I need to talk to you. I have heard that you hynotized Bowser and I need him turned back evil."

"I did not hynotize Bowser!" shouted Pikachu as he gave a sigh. Mario knew what that sigh ment: Pikachu was about to tell a story. Mario looked around nervously but saw nobody except himself and Pikachu.

**Flashback (Told by Pikachu)**

I was walking through the desolate hallways, searching for a computer. I found one in the basement and I logged in.

Username: Pikachu

Password: Pikachu

I logged on and found a virus. I zapped it with my elictricity and high-speed internet. I googled "Hypnosis" and I clicked on the first one. It said to get a gold watch and I needed a deep voice. I soon tried my talent on Luigi and I made him sleep for 2 hours.

I wasn't going to live forever so I taught Link my great arts. After that, I made a speech to him about honesty, fairness and integerity. After a couple of minutes he ran faster than Sonic to get away from me.

**End flashback**

"Link was behind all this? I need to find him, but I told him to bury himself! Now what am supposed to do! I need to prove Bowser is still,and will always be evil." said Mario as he concentrated.

"I have the answer!" shouted Pikachu.

"Not now! I'm thinking."

"I said I have the answer you've been looking for."

"Why can't I think of anything?" shouted Mario.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU FAT ITALIAN PLUMBER!" Shouted Pikachu.

"Now you caught my attention. What is your idea?" asked Mario.

"Well, I attached a GPS tracker to Link's shield. He carries it around with him, so we can find his location." said Pikachu as he briefly shown the GPS tracker. Mario tried to snatched it but Pikachu kept it away from him.

"You must accept my challenge. Do you?" asked Pikachu.

"I accept your challenge. What is your challenge anyway?"

"You must defeat both Mewtwo and Roy. If you don't, you must wear a dress for an entire year! If you win, you get the tracker." said Pikachu.

"Don't I get somebody to help me?" asked Mario.

"Yes you do." said Pikachu mischievously.

Pikachu had chosen a stage he built hiself. It was mostly a box, but the top was open. The top two corners were spikes, so nobody with a high recovery could hide there. One of the two bottom corners has a hole, so if a smasher was not careful, they could fall there. There was also a platform in the middle.

The battle was a one stock match with no items. Mario's teammate was Peach.

The battle started and Roy attacked Peach. Unfortunetly, sunlight went in Roy's eyes and he took a few steps back. Peach jumped to the platform and started putting on nail polish.

"This is why I prefer fire over the sun!" shouted Roy as he fell. He got back up and joined Mewtwo's fight against Mario. Mario was being majorly overpowered.

"A little help here?" asked Mario to Peach as he was getting beaten up.

"Not now. I am putting on nail polish!"

"Next time you get kidnapped, I won't rescue you! Instead, I will host a party with your frog servants(Peach: They are toads!)while you get raped by a giant turtle!"

"You should be lucky that you can brawl with me!" boomed Peach.

"Yeah, I just won the lottery." said Mario in a sarcastic tone.

Peach did not noticed the tone and decided to help. She positioned her fingers so the sun reflected them and it went into Roy's eyes.

"It burns!" shouted Roy as he fell into the hole. Meanwhile, Mewtwo grabbed Peach and threw her up, Knocking her out.

"Now it's a personal showdown between the hero and the super awsome incredible psychic Pokemon." said Mewtwo. The ultimate battle in Brawl has begun. It was bewtween two rather popular characters.

The two rushed at eachother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I'm sorry if the battle right now was horrible. The battle will be better with Mario and Mewtwo.


	4. Final Chapter

Please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two rushed at each other, then Mario ran back. He wall jumped and was about to attack from above when a large spear came from under him. He barely dodged it.

Mewtwo continued by using a tidal wave to flood the screen. Mario rushed to higher ground and the tidal wave disappeared.

"How do you do that?" asked Mario.

"Remember what the cover said? In Brawl, anything can happen!" said Mewtwo.

"Then why don't I have any awesome powers?" asked Mario.

"You're a plumber and I'm a super psychic cat."

"I thought you are a gerbil." Mario teased.

"That does it!"

Mewtwo rushed at Mario and got a giant hammer. He turned giant and started swinging the hammer. Mario jumped on it and it lowered just so that it would create a larger hole. Mewtwo saw what Mario was doing and tried to stop him. He swung an axe in an attempt to stop Mario. and as soon as Mewtwo jumped, Mario meteor smashed him into the hole.

"The winner is... Mewtwo; I mean Mario. Mewtwo is still better however. I made myself ryme. I should become a songwriter!" said the announcer.

The two were teleported and Pikachu slyly gave the tracker to Mario. It said to go to Link's closet. Mario opened it and found a tracker attached to an old shield. Everything else in the closet was clothes. Mario left in search of link.

Link was under those clothes. When Mario said to bury himself, he thought Mario meant under anything. After a while, Link got hungry and went down to get some food.

Mario looked around and saw the GPS was beeping. Mario checked it and followed the dot. Soon he found Link.

"Why did you hypnotize Bowser?" demanded Mario.

"I only hypnotized him for an hour!" shouted Link.

"Did you do anything else?" asked Mario.

"No, except eat some pizza!" Said Link.

"We need to go do some more spying!". The two left and saw Bowser singing and played the banjo in the backyard.

"Why won't Bowser do anything evil?" asked Mario as they both hid behind a tree.

"There is a bright side to all of this!" Said Link.

"What?" asked Mario, thinking he missed something.

"The song is pretty catchy!"

Mario listened to the lyrics. Then he looked at Link.

"I love you! You love me!" Bowser kept on singing.

"I'll kill kill me. I'll kill your entire family." Mario whispered to Link.

Later that day, Mario just sat in his room. He stared at every one of his games. They each had Bowser as a villain. He looked at each of them, and saw one he had not seen before, Mario Party 9.

He looked at the cover. Himself, Luigi, Peach and Bowser were trying to escape something, and at the top of the cover was a boo giving a sinister sneer. He opened the cover and put the game disk in his Wii. He looked at the playable selection and Bowser was there. Mario looked at the instruction booklet and read about Bowser's profile.

**Bowser: Once an enemy of Mario's, he has claimed to change. He is the strongest of the cast and also the slowest.**

"Well, I guess Bowser is actually good. Now Boo is the villain and Bowser is an ally. That is a big change, but it is probably in a good way." thought Mario as he soon went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this completes the story. I thought of making this longer, but most of the parts got canceled out for certain reasons. Expect a sequel soon!

PS: I did not mean for this chapter to be so short.


End file.
